


The Plague

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autobiography, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV First Person, Post-Endgame, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: So there I was, having made it through my entire life—What age? That doesn’t matter. You’re just supposed to sit there, take dictation, and get the royalties from sticking your name on my autobiography even though you’re not gonna write a word. Pepper insists you be here. Now shut up, let me ramble, and write it down.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The Plague

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: T4 - Writing Format: First Person
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

So there I was, having made it through my entire life—

What age? That doesn’t matter. You’re just supposed to sit there, take dictation, and get the royalties from sticking your name on my autobiography even though you’re not gonna write a word. Pepper insists you be here. Now shut up, let me ramble, and write it down.

So there I was, having made it through my entire life without catching the plague. No, not _the_ plague. Something worse. _LOVE_.

I know, I know. You might think that one of my other relationships would’ve come with that little soupçon of misery, but they didn’t. Not any of them.

Until this damn _kid._ I mean a fuckin’ kid. No, not like that, you pervert. I knew he was special, sure, from the moment I met him. Extraordinary. But he was literally a kid, not figuratively. You’re a fuckin’ kid, kid.

Where was I? Stop interrupting me or I’ll make Pepper sort out my ramblings. She won’t be happy and you’ll be writing lost dog stories at whatever paper you wash up at.

I mean, what do you do when the only person you trust is a literal kid? You stay away. So I stayed away.

And I lost him. It was… unbearable.

Yes put my damn pauses in. For fuck’s sake! Where was I? Quit interrupting my train of thought! This is important. The _most_ important thing in the whole damn book.

All the things I hadn’t realized I was waiting for… I suddenly realized that I was waiting for them. I was waiting until he got older. He wasn’t going to _get_ any older, but I was.

He was all I could think about and I’d never have him. He disappeared right in my hands. I didn’t have time to tell him that my feelings for him had changed. He was too young, and I never would’ve laid a hand on him, but I was…

I can’t explain it. You have to realize that while he was that young in years, he wasn’t… The superhero life ages you. The things you experience, the things you see… And the physical changes that he underwent… He didn’t _look_ like a kid. He was a kid, but he wasn’t _just_ a kid.

So I’d caught the plague, but the source of it was gone. Without the source, you can’t find a cure. You just… suffer with the disease.

Yeah, I can fuck the hell out of a metaphor, Hemingway. What of it? You’re not being paid for your literary ambitions. It’s gotta sound like me, not you. This is what I sound like.

So if someone tells you that I saved the universe because Steve Rogers appealed to my “better nature” — I _have_ no better nature. And Scott Lang convinced me that ‘Back To The Future’ was a reasonable metric to build time travel technology on. That someone is a liar.

I saved the universe because I caught the plague.

Ah, here comes the plague-rat right now. Yes, honey, you’re a disease. Aww. The reason I’m a romantic is you, Pete. Okay, maybe not you, but at least your ass. OUCH!

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
